


Visit

by 3_d3n



Category: 3-D3N, E-Den
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_d3n/pseuds/3_d3n





	Visit

Smoothing out her skirt, she looked to the oven in front of her. There was only ten minutes left for this batch, and she was excited to get them out, knowing the whole store would smell of buttery cinnamon once she did. 

 

The baking was wonderful for a hobby, but the ability to snack on her bakes whenever she wanted was a big plus for taking up the shop. 

 

She kept the store clean and cozy, knowing it would be a very cute shop once it had been all cleaned up, and of course she had been right. There were some details that she had changed, keeping the store in a sort of older vibe. It went well with her aesthetic.

 

She had a peppy, upbeat personality that just naturally attracted people, and had a little system in place with other shopkeepers in the area. While browsing around, they'd share their goods with one another. It was sort of a staple in Garden.

 

And, if you were one of the many girls that was in their specific group, you could just get things in for free.

 

Misty, still, is focused on her baking, taking in the smell of her scones in the oven and sighing heavily.

 

The door opened behind herself just as she opened the oven, and a business looking woman in a long coat entered. She had a fancy looking camera around her neck, and had an air of regalness to her as her eyes swept across the little shop. 

 

“Victoria, dear,” she greeted, smiling fondly to her and gesturing for her to approach, come closer to the baker’s counter. “One of those days?”

 

“Well, somebody’s got to keep things up to date.” She lifted her camera with a little twist of her wrist, orange brows raised as though that were obvious. 

 

“Your business helps keep mine going, so by all means.” She swung her arm out in a wide half circle, indicating at the entirety of the store for her. “Anything you need, let me know.”

 

Of course part of it was business oriented. Another part of her just enjoyed her semi-regular visits with the lovely and dashing Victoria. 

 

Heels clicked on the tile floor as she wandered around the store, and Misty heard the occasional  _ click _ of her camera every time she snapped a picture.

 

No point in wasting work time. Misty started to move her scones from the baking sheet onto an ornate plate, bringing it over to the far side tables until she heard a “wait.”

 

“Hm?” She turned to look over her shoulder, and Victoria was standing just a few feet away, her hand rubbing at her chin thoughtfully. 

 

“May I take your picture with your new baked goods?”

 

“...oh. Oh!” She shifted the plate onto one hand to place her fingertips on her warm cheek, a little bashful from the question. “Well, of course.” She repositioned, both hands on the plate and holding it out just in front of her, giving a big toothy grin.

 

Victoria looked at her blankly for a moment before she cracked a smile, lifting her camera and snapping another photo.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

Misty went redder, gave a nervous giggle, and waved her once again free hand dismissively. “Oh, you…”

 

“I do mean it.” She insisted, and took a step towards the shorter girl to glance her over before she quickly reached out to snatch up a scone, narrowing her eyes before taking a bite from it and standing up straight. 

 

“You're too sweet.”

 

“Not as sweet as this.” She lifted the scone and waved with that hand, heading towards the door. “I’ll send you the pictures later. I think everyone will like the last one.”


End file.
